Till My Last Day
by Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft
Summary: A series of one shots centered around Merle and Beth. Spin off of my story Ever the Same. AU - non ZA MerlexBeth
1. Just a Rough Boy

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Walking Dead.**

**Chapter One - Just A Rough Boy**

**_People say I'm just a rough boy_**  
**_I ain't no good for you girl_**

Merle Dixon leaned against the wall, proudly eyeing the animals before him. He and Daryl were expecting to cash in big time on the horses tonight. One was practically sold already. He pushed off the wall to go find Daryl. They had some saddles they were also looking to sell tonight.

From the corner of his eye he saw a blonde saddling a horse. She was dressed in tight jeans tucked in cowboy boots and a light blue button down that seemed to make her blue eyes even brighter. He knew exactly who she was, hell, everybody around here did. Beth Greene was one of the best barrel racers in the state. Merle had seen her around rodeos a few times but hadn't ever talked to her.

"You gonna talk to me, or stand there eyeing my backside all night?" she called to him, turning to fix her stare on him.

He strolled over to her. "Just admiring the view."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not interested."

"I was talking about the horse," he replied. "She looks good. Well groomed." He shrugged.

Beth laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"If you ever find yourself in need of another one, I hope you'll call me," he said. "Me and my brother got a few quarter horses you might want to look at."

"What makes you think I need a new horse?" she shot back.

"Well, you've been doing this for a while, haven't you? Always had that same horse? She might be ready to retire soon," he said lightly. "Just saying, if you should be in need, you know who to call."

Beth fought a smile. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

He nodded his head at her. "Good luck," he said offhandedly as he turned away. Though he kept his face blank, his heart was pounding. Later, he stood outside the ring and watched her win first place yet again. She was smiling brightly when she walked past him with her older sister. Though she didn't see him that time, he'd already memorized that bright smile.


	2. They're All Talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Walking Dead**

**Chapter Two- They're All Talking**

_**I can see why they're all talkin'  
Lookin' back at my past**_

Merle leaned back in his chair, suddenly alert. His eyes followed the lithe body of the familiar blonde that had just walked in with a group of other girls. He recognized her though, he'd never forget that face. He'd seen her numerous times but had only recently met her at a local rodeo.

Beth Greene. Her tanned, athletic body stood out against all the other women in the bar. For some reason, she was all he could see.

Daryl elbowed him in the side. "Quit starin'. She'll think you're weird," he said with a teasing smile.

Merle pushed him away. "I ain't starin'," he snapped. Though he couldn't help it if his eyes refused to look anywhere else but at her.

"C'mon," Daryl said. "Gotta get home and get to bed if we're getting' up at four." He stood up and slipped his coat on.

Merle hesitated before following his brother. Just as he passed Beth, she turned her head. Recognition flickered in her eyes. She remembered him, he realized.

"Dixon," she said.

"Ms. Beth," he replied with a polite nod.

She fought a smile. "Still got those horses for me?"

Merle shrugged, ignoring Daryl's impatient huff. "Got one of two. Come on out to the house and have a look for yourself. I'll give you a good price." He winked.

Beth smirked back. "I'm sure you would," she said sarcastically. She picked up her drink and followed her sister to a table.

Merle was confused. "What did I do?" he asked Daryl when they were in his truck.

Daryl snorted. "You're a Dixon. Got a bad reputation. Women like that ain't interested in rough necks like us."

It was true, Merle knew that. He'd been hearing it for years. For the first time, he found it bothered him deeply.


	3. I've Got a Bad Name

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Walking Dead**

**Chapter Three- I've Got a Bad Name**

_**I've got a bad name, but a man can change  
I'm livin' proof of that**_

Merle picked up a pack of hotdogs and put them in the shopping car that already contained a few pounds of hamburger, some buns and a few bags of chips. He rounded the corner to the freezer section and stopped in his tracks.

Beth Greene was standing in front of the various cases of beer, texting on her phone.

Merle's heart started beating faster at just the sight of her. He didn't know what to do. Talk to her? Go about his business as if he didn't see her? Or just turn around and go back the way he came?

She made the decision for him when she looked up. "Merle?" she said, sounding a little surprised. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well a man's gotta eat, don't he?" he replied casually, strolling up to her. He reached out for a case and placed it carefully in the cart so he didn't smash anything.

Beth smirked at him. "True." She surveyed his car. "Having a cookout?"

Merle chuckled. "Kinda. Just me and Daryl at the house. Only way we know how to cook is on the grill or fry it in grease."

Beth smiled at him, a real smile that was close to the one she'd wore the night she'd won at the rodeo. It made his heart flutter. "Healthy diet you've got there."

Merle smiled back and was about to reply when a woman with short brown hair came up to them and placed something in Beth's cart. "I got some barbecue sauce and steak sauce."

Beth made a face and looked up at Merle. "She eats barbecue sauce on her steak. Can you believe it?"

"It's a damn sin," Merle joked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh get off my back. It's good okay?"

"Yeah, Maggie, okay, if you say so." Beth laughed.

Maggie scowled at her. "Are you done? Daddy's waiting on us." She eyed Merle nervously.

"Yeah, I think we're done." She turned to Merle. "It was good seeing you again," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, you too," he replied. "See you around." He nodded his head politely at each woman.

Beth smiled and turned the cart around. As they were walking away, Maggie spoke quietly. "Wasn't that Merle Dixon? What the hell were you doing talking to him?"

Beth's response couldn't be heard as they went around the corner. Merle felt a slight pain in his heart. That damn Dixon name.


	4. Tore Up Like This

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Walking Dead**

**Chapter Four- Tore Up Like This**

_**Girl I ain't sure just what it is  
That's got me all tore up like this**_

Merle dropped the wrench onto the cement floor next to him. "Alright!" he called. "Try it now!"

The young man behind the wheel turned the key and the old Ford roared to life. The kids face lit up. "Thanks, man!"

Merle waved his hand at him. "No problem, kid." He reached up and shut the hood.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled from behind him.

"What?" he yelled back, irritably.

"Got a new customer coming in," the younger brother said. He nodded toward the white Cobalt sitting outside the garage, a leggy blonde leaning against it.

"Thought you'd want this one," Daryl said with a smirk, coming into Merle's line of vision before he saw the woman's face.

Merle rolled his eyes and started toward her. "How can I help you today, ma'am?"

The woman turned to look at him. "For starters, you can drop the 'ma'am'. It's Beth and you know it."

"Why Ms. Greene," Merle cooed with a smile. "It sure is nice to be seeing you again."

She smirked. "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies. Being surrounded by men all day, I'd imagine any woman is a welcome sight."

"But none as welcome as you, honey," he replied. She laughed in response. "What can I do for you?" he asked, getting down to business.

"Brakes are going out," she said plainly. "Need some new ones."

"No problem. Can you pull it in or can I?"

She leveled her gaze on him, catching the double meaning to his words. "I think I'd better. It can be a little trick the first time."

Merle's face split into a smile. "A woman who knows what she's doing, oh, I like that."

Beth got into her car and moved to the place Merle indicated. She sat patiently on a bench nearby, sipping a Pepsi until he finished. Nick handed her a bill and she paid him.

"You know, we keep running into each other," Beth said to Merle as he picked up his tools. "I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"You're the one coming to my work place," he replied with a smirk.

Beth shrugged. "You caught me."

He laughed. "Well as long as I've got you, maybe you'll give me your number so I can call you later?"

She seemed to think about it. "You gonna take me on a date?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He couldn't seem to stop smiling at this woman.

Beth smiled back and wrote her number down on a receipt from a local diner.


	5. Tried to Change Me

**Chapter Five**

Merle rushed home from work on Friday afternoon. He showered and put on an actual clean shirt and an almost clean pair of jeans. The only shoes he owned were boots so they would have to do. He left in his Silverado and headed out toward the Greene farm where Beth was waiting for him.

Merle had gone on several dates before but he'd always had to park his car and go to the door. But Beth was sitting on the front porch when he pulled up. He didn't even get to put it in park before she was opening the door and climbing inside.

"Where we going?" she asked, fastening her seatbelt. Maggie came out onto the front porch then, looking none too pleased. The girls' father was right behind her.

Confused, Merle looked over at Beth who smiled a little awkwardly. "What are you waiting for?"

He backed up and turned around, heading back to the highway. "We just gonna pretend your father and your sister aren't completely pissed at you for going out with me?"

"Yup." She was looking out the window but her tone was icy. Merle let the subject drop.

A few minutes later, he pulled up to the bar and parked the truck. Beth sat still, even as Merle started to get out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his door open and one foot on the running board.

"A bar? You brought me to a bar as a date?" she asked, her tone sharp.

Merle knew that tone and he knew what that tone meant. "Yeah," he said anyway. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. "You meet people at bars, Merle. You don't take girls there on dates."

He felt stupid, something in her tone seemed to imply it and that pissed him off. "Just who do you think you're with right now? I ain't the type to take you on picnics or candlelit dinners."

"Some dinner would be nice," she snapped.

"This place serves food," he shot back. Burgers, onion rings, fries. What other kind of food did she want?

Beth flung the door open, jumped out and slammed it. She started walking out of the parking lot toward the road. Merle called out to her and she ignored him. He got in the truck and pulled up beside her.

"Get in, I'll take you somewhere else."

She hesitated but got in. "Take me home," she said instantly.

"We can get something-"

"No, take me home. Now." She crossed her arms and stared forward. And so he did. He drove her back to the Greene farm.

Beth put a hand on the door handle but paused and turned to face him. "Let's try this again tomorrow. You plan a meal and an activity. A real date, got it?" Normally if a woman spoke to him in that tone he would snap, but for some reason when Beth spoke like that with her face scrunched up and her eyes blazing with raw anger, she just looked so damn cute. Merle didn't tell her that.

"I got it," he replied.

She got out and stomped into the house, Merle watched her go, fighting a smirk.


	6. That's My Kinda Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- That's My Kinda Night**

_**"Hit that bank and we can ease on in  
Soak us up a little moonlight"**_

* * *

Merle picked up Beth the next evening. She looked like she'd calmed down but the warning glance she gave him said this would be his last chance to impress her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her with a smirk.

Her gaze lingered on him but she didn't say anything. She looked a little confused and more than a little skeptical when he parked next to the woods. Merle just led her through the woods.

"If you brought me out here to kill me, my parents, my brother and my sister know where I am," she told him.

He turned to glare at her. "Well that's disappointing. I'm gonna have to take them out too."

She punched his arm but smiled a little. They reached their destination a few minutes later.

"Thought you said you weren't the picnic type?" she teased.

"This look like a picnic to you?" he shot back. He handed her a fishing pole. "We're fishing, not picnicking."

Beth scrunched her nose when he put a worm on a hook. "Bait my hook for me," she said, pushing the end of the rod toward him.

He gave her a look but did it anyway. Her first cast into the water was less than graceful but Merle didn't tease. She scowled when he caught a small bass a few moments later.

"Don't we eat it?" she asked, watching him throw it back.

"Too small. Need something bigger." He tossed his line back in.

Beth rolled her shoulders and squatted down only to jump up a moment later. "I've got a bite!"

Merle came over to help but she shrugged him off. The fish came into view, a decent size bluegill.

"Ah, throw him back," Merle said. "Ain't what we're looking for."

Beth held the line and stared at her fish, then looked at Merle and jiggled the line at him.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled and jiggled the line again.

He rolled his eyes and came over to her. "Only time I'm doing this," he said.

"Okay," she replied.

"I mean it, you gonna fish you gotta learn to touch 'em." He pulled the hook out of the fish's mouth and tossed it back into the water.

"But it's slimy," she protested.

His only response was a shake of the head. He put another worm on her hook and watched her throw the line back in the water.

Merle caught a good size catfish a while later. He put it on the stringer and threw his line back out. Beth seemed to be enjoying herself now, though she refused to bait her hook or get the fish off. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, the sunset shining over the river and the easy conversation with Merle.

When they had three fish on the stringer, the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the trees leaving a light pink sky behind. The temperature was dropping. Though it was September, it was cooling off quickly. Merle got a fire going and sat down on a log. Beth moved to sit next to him. He opened two beers and passed one to the blonde.

Merle was like a whole new person tonight. He'd showed her how to fish, how to build a fire and was now showing her how to cook fish over a fire. It tasted even better than she expected it would.

"Nothing better than eating a meal you caught with your own two hands," Merle said.

Beth swallowed a bite and chuckled. "I wouldn't know that feeling, seeing as how you caught all the fish."

Merle laughed easily. "You'll catch a good one, eventually. Can't catch babies forever," he teased.

"Do you hunt too?"

"Oh yeah. Deer, squirrel, turkey. Daryl and me do out and kill our own turkey for Thanksgiving."

"Every year?" she asked.

He nodded. "Ever since we were kids. Our daddy used to take us. When he died we just kept doing it. Kinda like our own Thanksgiving tradition."

That warmed Beth's heart, seeing how happy he was to share something with his little brother. "Maybe you can take me hunting one day. I've never been."

"Maybe," Merle answered, though he wasn't too sure about that. "Probably ain't what you think its like."

Beth shrugged and sipped her beer. "Why does my family think you're a bad guy?" she asked, feeling him tense. "The whole town seems to think you're white trash. I don't honestly know why."

Merle paused. He hated talking about his family history, if this were anyone else he'd have told them to fuck off, ain't none of their business. But this was Beth. And he wanted her to know. "Daddy was a woman beater. Mom was an alcoholic. They used to fight all the time, scream at each other in public. That's where most of the town gets their opinion of the Dixon family. White trash that act like it. Daddy knocked me around a couple of times, Daryl too when he got bigger. That stopped when he knocked Daryl unconscious. I wasn't there but when I got home and found out I flipped shit and beat the hell out of my dad."

Beth looked at the ground. Silently absorbing all this information.

"Mama called the cops, told 'em I beat him up for no reason. They arrested me but once Daryl told 'em what happened they let me go and locked up my dad. Mama got pissed at me, sayin' it was my fault he got locked up. I got Daryl out of there soon as I could, wasn't nothin' but nineteen. Daryl was probably fourteen, if that. Moved in with a friend I had, we started selling drugs. Nothing hard, just weed. Didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time. Then it was pills. More money. I never did 'em but everybody seemed to know they could get it from me. People think if you're selling it then you must be doing it too." He shook his head. "Mama died when she got piss drunk, fell asleep with a cigarette in her mouth. Whole house went up in flames. Daddy got out of jail, tried to pick a fight with Daryl one night at a bar, calling him a pussy and shit.

"Daryl used to be real tight with this biker guy, claimed he was a Hell's Angel but fuck if I know if that's true or not. Either way he was crazy as fuck. Daddy pushed Daryl and his friend jumped in, stabbed my daddy three times in the chest." Merle looked up at Beth. "They say were abusers, drunks, drug addicts, murders, all around white trash. Can't walk through the grocery store without getting half a dozen dirty looks. Half the people don't even know why they're scared of us or why they hate us, they just do."

Beth slid closer and linked an arm through Merle's leaning her head against his shoulder. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "The fuck do they know."


End file.
